Spoon
by wordlessNovella
Summary: Nnoitra x OC. Rated M for a reason. I suck at summaries. Rape-type content.


**Kazuko Suzuki entered the fifth's room, her heart picking up speed. she'd been invited earlier, being told she had to be there at precisely six o clock. But now that she was here, she realised something was wrong.**

**She turned around to leave, and was grabbed from behind. One hand muffled her screams, the other cupped her left breast. Then she felt a pain at the back of her head. With a gasp, her body fell slack. Knocked out cold.**

**He wasted no time. Sitting the girl's limp body in a chair, he grabbed her wrists and tied them together behind her. Next, he tied each ankle to the legs of the chair.**

_**Stupid girl,**_** he thought. **_**A miniskirt and a top that barely comes to your midriff? Easy access.**_

**As she came to, Kazuko could feel rope slicing into her wrists, as well as her ankles. She looked up to find Nnoitra's face looming much too close to her own for comfort. A glowing ball emitting from his left hand aimed itself at her head.**

**"Scream," He growled menacingly, "And I won't hesitate to blow your head off. Got it?" All she could do was nod meekly.**

**"Good..." Pushing away the curtain of hair that shielded the left half of her face, he slammed his mouth into hers in a painful kiss. **

**As she felt her face heat up, she reacted without thinking.**

**"Ow!" The Saji pulled away, his hand shooting up to wipe away the blood seeping from the bite on his lower lip. "You **_**bitch**_**." He growled, slapping her. Nnoitra had to bite back a laugh as he saw tears gathering in the younger's eyes. **

**Plowing his lips once more into hers, the cero dissipated. He rested his hand on her shoulder, the other on her thigh.**

_**I can't let him win!**_** She thought desperately. **_**I can't let him see me cry! **_**Her eyes widened, and her lips parted in a tiny gasp as she felt his hand inching it's way up her skirt. A trap.**

**The hand paused, his tongue slipping in her mouth. It began massaging her own, and she gave a small whimper of pleasure. Then she realised she was giving in, and began to fight his heat. As she pushed it back in his mouth, she was caught in yet another trap. Her tongue entered his chamber, and he began sucking it gently but arousingly.**

**Pulling away, he noticed how red her face had become. "Baby, what's wrong?" He purred in her ear, nibbling her earlobe. She looked away, squeezing her eyes shut, her face downcast. Perfect opening for him. He began to nip playfully and seductively at the exposed skin on her neck, earning a small gasp each time. He came back to eye level with her, removing her glasses. By now she'd lost, tears beginning to fall.**

**"Nn-Nnoitra, p-please don't do anything else!" Kazuko sobbed. He refused to cooperate. Kneeling before her, he placed both hands on her knees.**

_**O-oh no! Wh-what is he going to do now?**_** Her mind screamed. She kept her eyes shut, and felt her legs being spread wide. By now she was crying hard, silent sobs racking her body as she felt a hand slip its way between her thighs.**

**She gasped. "**_**No!**_**" She cried. "P-please, stop it! **_**Stop it!**_**" But still it edged up further, two fingers now stroking her thong. Her face reddened further, and suddenly the thong disappeared. She attempted closing her legs, but only succeeded in receiving another slap. Crying harder, she begged once more for him to stop. But he refused.**

**A loud gasp could be heard as she felt one, two, three fingers slip inside her. They began fingering her deeply, and hard. Against her will, she moaned loudly, although still sobbing. **

**After a few minutes, the fingers were out, and her legs were being spread wider. She didn't even want to try and guess what would happen next. Something warm and wet entered her, exploring thoroughly.**

**"_Nnoitra please, d-don't! S-STOP IT! _I- ungh!" She felt great pleasure, despite her tears. He continued to lick right until she released. He continued to absorb her sweet liquid, then pulled away. Kissing her again, he slid her shirt up, massaging each nipple until erect. Then he began sucking one, while still massaging the other. Then he swapped off.**

**And finally, he finished. Pulling away, he slipped her shirt down, untied her, and handed her her glasses. "Come back soon, kay?" He said sweetly, innocently, disgustingly. She slipped her glasses on, glaring at him. Once she'd stood to full height, she approached him, slapped him, and left without a word.**


End file.
